Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom
Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom is the 49th episode of Death Battle. It will featured Darth Vader from Star Wars and Doctor Doom of Marvel Comics. Description Interlude Wiz: These two masters of evil are experts at bending others to their will, but beneath the mask lies the scars of their past, literally. Boomstick: Darth Vader, dark lord of the Sith. Wiz: And Doctor Doom, sovereign ruler of Latveria. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE. Darth Vader (Cues: The Imperial March - Star Wars) Wiz: Darth Vader. A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, this mass murderer was one of the most dangerous and respected killers among the stars. Boomstick: Nobody stood a chance, He was a "force" to be reckoned with... Heh heh! Wiz: But before he was a Dark Lord of the Sith, he was Anakin Skywalker, an innocent child sold to slavery on the harsh desert planet of Tatooine. Boomstick: Anakin was a prodigy mechanic, a prodigy pod-racer and a prodigy Jedi! So I'd say the junk dealer who bought him got a pretty sweet deal. Y'know apart from the whole... "ownership of people" thing...then Liam Neeson showed up and measured his power-level to found out that this kid was the Chosen One! Destined to do something great that would bring balance to the all-powerful Force, whatever the f**k that means! Wiz: Freed from slavery and trained under Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin grew into an extremely powerful Jedi, capable of lifting starships and crushing buildings with just his mind. He quickly rose through the Jedi ranks to the very top, and lead the legendary 501st Legion in the galaxy-wide Clone Wars. Boomstick: He also grew into a really arrogant and whiny douche! Anakin: It's all Obi-Wan's fault. He's holding me back! Wiz: Naturally curious to an extreme, the vast potential of the force was intoxicating to Anakin. Unable to accept loss and pain, Anakin sought new powers to "fix" his problems. After a premonition of his pregnant wife's death, he decided he had no choice but to turn to the Dark Side of the Force for answers. Emperor Palpatine: Hence forth, you shall be known as Darth... Vader. Boomstick: Despite being trained in the Jedi's pacifism, Anakin learned he was really freaking good at killing people, and murdered the entire Jedi Order. His punishment? A tearful break-up with his old master, and a lesiurely dip in a pool of lava. Wiz: After some... pretty intense reconstructive surgery, he was rebuilt as the black-cloaked lord of the Sith, Darth Vader. (Cues: The Imperial March - Star Wars) Boomstick: If there was anything you hated about Anakin before, don't worry! Vader is nothing like that whiny little prequel bitch! He's a badass through and through, with one of the coolest voices of all time. Darth Vader: The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force. Wiz: Vader's body was sustained by his dark armor, a mobile life support system designed to protect what was left of him and intimidate foes. Boomstick: The suit enhanced his vision, hearing, and physique, with his robot limbs, he can leap dozens of feet and lift several hundred pounds, all without having to use the force. The armor is even dense enough to deflect lightsaber blows. Wiz: Unfortunately for Vader, his new body had several problems. The armor was cumbersome and weighed him down, much of it was mismatched, snagging and pulling on his body, his incessant raspy breathing often kept him awake, his synthetic skin itched constantly, and the control panel on his chest would sometimes beep for no reason at all. Boomstick: Your saying in this technological marvel of an age, we can't fix one person who's fallen into lava? Darth Vader: I find your lack of faith disturbing. Wiz: It's very likely Vader's Sith master, knowing his new student could become more powerful than himself, included these faults on purpose. While it caused problems for Vader at first, he quickly grew accustomed to his suits limitations and modified his fighting style to complement his new stance and strength. And while his life support systems are vulnerable to electric overload, should the worst happen, he can use the force to sustain himself for several hours. Boomstick: Vader wields a dual phase lightsaber, unlike normal lightsabers, which are already cool as shit, Vader can manually adjust his to double its length, but if it lasts for more than four hours, he needs to consult a doctor. Darth Vader: All too easy. Wiz: With his unmatched connection to the force, and training in both Jedi and Sith arts, he's learned a variety of techniques, he can deflect energy blasts with nothing but his hands, anticipate his opponents next moves, and increase his speed and strength, and though his mechanical limbs cannot channel force lightning like his master, he can condense and launch a ball of electricity called kinetite . Boomstick: And he can always use telekinesis to lift people up and choke the ever living hell out of them, a power that would come in handy if you ever had to deal with an annoying co-host. Darth Vader: You don't know the power of the dark side. Wiz: Using the dark side of the force, Vader embraces his passion and rage in battle, complementing his extremely aggressive fighting style, the angrier he gets, the deadlier he becomes. Boomstick: He's defeated tons of Jedi masters, including Obi-Wan himself, he matched his secret apprentice Galen Marek in force combat, who is powerful enough to move Star Destroyers, and killed a doppleganger of Darth Maul by impaling himself. Damn, that's dedication. Wiz: And finally, after discovering his long lost son, Vader had a change of heart. He rescued his son by sacrificing himself to destroy the Sith once and for all...or at least until the next movie comes out. Boomstick: Darth Vader is impressive, most impressive. Darth Vader: There is no escape, don't make me destroy you. Doctor Doom Wiz: Doctor Doom. Master of science, sorcery, and his own country, Doom is undoubtedly one of the most dangerous villains in the Marvel Multiverse. Boomstick: I mean just look at him! He looks like death itself. But before he was king of Latveria, Victor Von Doom was a filthy gypsy. Wiz: His father was a highly intelligent doctor who died of frostbite, and his mother... well... she just so happened to be a satanic witch who sold her soul to the devil. Boomstick: Poor orphaned Victor was determined to master both science and magic to honor his parents. And he did! Wiz: By secretly combining both technology and sorcery, Victor made a name for himself with a number of miraculous inventions. He eventually even developed a machine designed to and from Hell itself to rescue his mother. Boomstick: Buuut it blew up in his face. No like, it really blew up in his face. Wiz: Horrified by his own image, Victor had the natural reaction of running away to the mountains and joining a group of Tibetan monks. Boomstick: It didn't take him long to convince the monks to take him as their leader. Then he put them to work building him an awesome suit of armor to enhance his power and hide his scary face. DEATH BATTLE! (Note, this is the preview, the full fight will be written in when the episode comes out.) (Cues: Theme of Doctor Doom - Marvel VS Capcom 3) Doom lands on the ground Doom: Bow before me! Darth Vader takes out his lightsaber. Vader: Don't underestimate the power of the Force. FIGHT! Doom flies back and shoots two electric shots at his opponent. He then charges up his jetpack and dashes forward. Vader deflects the shots and before Doom can hit him Vader uses the Force to stop Doom. Vader: I can sense it. Vader uses the Force to push Doom back into a wall, but Doom recovers and starts flying at Vader at rapid speed. His electric-charged punch clashes with Vader's lightsaber and the two exchange blows until Vader misses. Doom uses the opportunity to combo Vader with electric attacks... Doom: Foot Dive! ...which ends with him landing a foot dive on Vader's head. Results Trivia *This is the eighth time in the series that a Death Battle episode features one opponent (in this case, Darth Vader) and then leaves the public to guess who the mysterious opponent is (who was revealed to be Doctor Doom) the first seven were Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter, Master Chief VS Doomguy, Link VS Cloud Strife, Batman VS Spiderman, Fulgore VS Sektor, Godzilla VS Gamera and Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher. *This is the ninth Death Battle episode to have 2 or more characters of the same respective company of any sort to be pitted against each other; the first eight were Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale, Ragna VS Sol Badguy and Beast VS Goliath. *This is the third Death Battle to feature a Star Wars character, not including Samus VS Boba Fett REMASTERED since it was a remake. The last two were Boba Fett VS Samus Aran and Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter. *This is the first Death Battle where a Movie character fights against a Comic Book character. *This is the second time a Marvel character fights a non Warner Bros. Character, the first being Beast VS Goliath. **Also like Beast vs Goliath, this fight features two Disney characters. *This is the third time a Marvel character fights a non DC character, the first 2 being Thor VS Raiden and Beast VS Goliath. *Though debatable if it's a commemorative fight, this battle came out the same year the ''Fantastic Four ''reboot and ''Star Wars Episode VII ''came out. *This is the first time a Marvel Villain appears in a Death Battle. *This is also the first time a Disney Villain enters Death Battle, let alone two. *It's rather unknown whether Darth Vader and Dr. Doom are rivals or not. Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Death Battles with a mysterious second combatant Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology Battles Category:Fights animated by Mali